Capa de invisibilidad
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos estaba ocioso ese día cuando encuentra una extraña capa... "una capa de invisibilidad", tragó fuerte, una y mil ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza en cuanto a darle un uso a esa tela, todas tenían que ver con Inglaterra. Dedicado a ProngsKJ. USxUK.


Otro fic por hoy día, en la tarde si alcanzo a terminarlo pongo el capítulo nuevo de Padrino Mágico el cual he aplazado mucho, por ahora les dejo este. Las que quieran saber ¿qué pasó con Secu de "secuestrado por un idiota"? pues que estaba en mi computador el siguiente capítulo, pero ya he y han esperado mucho, así que lo escribiré aquí :D

**Dedicado: **ProngsKJ, ya que gracias a ella viene esta idea por un fic que le haré.**  
Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Cosas mágicas.

Alfred F. Jones… sí, él, Estados Unidos miraba lo que tenía sobre las manos, bien, lo aceptaba, no creía mucho en cosas mágicas pero esa película…bueno, primero "libro" que había hecho Arthur kirkland llamado Harry Potter logró mantenerlo al borde de la silla o de la página en caso de leerse el libro todo el tiempo, hasta que salió el último tomo.

Pero claro, él no lo iba a aceptar, diría que su saga de lobitos y vampiros con carita linda y una lunita era mejor -cosa que sabe que no es así-. A pesar de eso ahora, ante sus inexpertas manos en artes mágicas se encontraba una… una…

UNA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD.

Dios, no se lo podía creer, quizás era una tela hecha de nanochips de tecnología de última calidad ¡las cosas que podría hacer con semejante poder…!

Y lo que él hizo fue:

–Shit! ¿quién es el maldito que toca el puto timbre? –ya iban veinte veces que miraba hacia fuera y no veía a nadie, Arthur estaba entrando en modo histeria, arrojando las cosas y demás, no se había podido tomar su té de la tarde con tranquilidad.

Alfred se reía, era invisible ¡jajajaja! y Arthur Kirklnad no lo veía, ahora que se burlara de parecer siego, ahora él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de verlo, se contuvo la risa cuando Arthur kirkland abrió la puerta para mirar entrecerrando los ojos hacia afuera, Jones pasaba al lado de él como si nada, lo espió todo el día, algunas cosas le parecieron… extrañas, por ejemplo mirarlo viendo pornografía le molestó un poco.

¿Qué más podría hacer con esa capa?

Ya le había jugado bromas terroríficas a Arthur, ver su cara aterrada era lejos lo mejor del mundo, vivió años en los que Kirkland lo asustaba hasta con una hormiga, sí, el cuento de la hormiga decapitada aún no lo supera, sí, sí, suena ridículo, pero Arthur Kirkland tiene el don de hacerlo sonar terrorífico, se hacía tarde, el británico suspiró un poco.

Se metió a la ducha… Jones le siguió, se empezó a poner extraño, rojo, los pómulos lo traicionaban y algo debajo suyo quería empezar a levantarse, lo detuvo apartando la vista, era deliciosamente adictivo ver como salía del baño ese sexy anglosajón, desnudo, con sus pezones duros y mojados, con sus piernas blancas de las que escurrían gotas de agua, lindo, perfecto, el culo que se alza, penetrable, mierda, se le había endurecido… aunque… incluso si se hiciera cosas malas delante de Inglaterra no lo notaría.

Lo siguió hasta la pieza, mientras se recostaba, sus ojos deliraban de deseo después de la ducha en el baño…

¿Qué otro uso podría darle?

Los ojo se rasgaron en una mirada atrevida y su sonrisa se hizo delirante ante aquel pensamiento, sí, tenía justo un uso para esa capa ese día… serviría para ayudarle a hacerle cosas malas a ese inglés que siempre soñó… sin ser visto, después de esa noche, Arthur creía que había soñado… con el fantasma más pervertido de toda su vida, y… mientras se lo hacían, no pudo evitar pensar que era Jones… sí, quizás eso era lo peor de todo.

O quién sabe, lo mejor. Sí, definitivamente Alfred nunca se deshacerla de esa capa y ama… ama, ama Harry Potter, incluso más que a Crepúsculo. Es más ¿qué mierda es crepúsculo?

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara. Lo que hará Alfred con una capa de invisibilidad xD, bueno, sabe aprovechar la instancia y no contener el deseo. Por cierto, ProngsKJ, estoy trabajando en tu fic, aunque mi correo borró tu mensaje para releerlo, era sobre un Shota!Arthur Slytherin sangre pura con un pedófilo y sexy Ex-Gryffindor Alfred que es maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿verdad? ¡amo la idea, ya la estoy maquinando!, si no era así házmelo saber, nos vemos ;D

PD: Quizás suba lo que le hizo Alfred con la capa de invisibilidad a Arthur 1313 :D


End file.
